Owl
Owl is a fictional supervillain appearing in works by DC Comics. Specifically, Batman stories, as he has very strong ties to the character, with even his name being related to the character, as owls are known to hunt bats. History Early Life Malcolm was the son of the wealthy Thomas and Martha Wayne and is the younger brother of Bruce Wayne, who was around four years old when Malcolm was born. Wanting to keep it a surprise, Thomas and Martha didn't tell Bruce about Malcolm until he was born but, sadly, the nurse informed Martha that she had miscarried and the two decided to not tell Bruce of his unborn brother. However, this was actually a ploy by Thomas' father, Patrick, who he had informed Bruce was deceased due to the fact he and Thomas had a very bad relationship. Patrick took Malcolm away to a far-off island that would eventually be named Shabh (Arabic for "ghost") as payback for Thomas cutting Patrick out of his first grandson's life. Not wanting to raise the child alone, Patrick was accompanied by a small group of others who built a small village on the island, training as warriors to fight off the people already on the island and the dangerous animals on it, with their combat training eventually becoming their main focus. As Malcolm grew older, he was also trained in the art of fighting, Patrick teaching him how to hide in the shadows and how to use a sword. However, Patrick was very strict about this, rarely allowing Malcolm free time. Eventually, Patrick wished to test Malcolm's knowledge when he was around eleven, bringing him a captured native and locking Malcolm and him in a battle. Malcolm managed to succeed in the fight, taking damage to his shoulder before killing the native. Malcolm's first kill ended up awakening something inside him and he began stabbing the native's body until he was stopped. Later on, Malcolm would realize he did this due to the murder being his first taste of actual power and authority. The Hunters Batman Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Thanks to his years of constant training and battling, Malcolm has become incredible at fighting a person both armed and without any weapons. *'Weaponry: During his training, Malcolm was taught how to use quite a number of different weapons, though his favorites are the classic sword and gun. *'Expert Strategist: '''Also thanks to his training as well as his years with the Hunters, Malcolm has become incredibly good at coming up with combat strategies, though he requires a lot of time beforehand to think of one. *'High Intelligence: While certainly not a genius, Malcolm is quite smart, able to understand complex code and figure out how any technology works in a matter of minutes. *'Ant Tongue: '''A language made up by Owl that he uses to communicate with his companions. *'Stealth:' Once again, during his training, he was taught how to use the shadows to his advantage. *'Leadership:' Owl has proven himself to be a very capable leader. *'Multilingualism:' He can speak English, Vietnamese, and Arabic fluently. Weaknesses *'Weak Shoulder: Due to some damage he received to his left arm when he was just a boy, Malcolm is unable to take any damage to his left shoulder. While he is able to move his arm in any way without trouble, if he takes a direct hit to his shoulder he will curl up in pain, making him vulnerable. Paraphernalia Equipment *'''Owl Suit: While not being as technologically advanced as Batman's suit, Owl's suit serves many functions, such as protecting his arms with armor, protecting his identity and head with a mask, keeping him warm when its cold thanks to an armor-padded coat, and allowing him to run at top speeds through any weather thanks to his boots. The only truly technological part of his suit is his eyes, which allow him to detect a person's heat signature. *'Scarlet:' Owl's favorite sword that he uses on his adventures. He crafted the sword himself when he was around seventeen and has kept and used it ever since. The sword is named after the edge of its blade which is a piercing scarlet red. *'Hidden Weapons:' Owl's entire suit is covered in daggers, guns, poisons, darts, and so on. Trivia *Owl's daughter, Bian, is half Vietnamese. It is unknown who her mother is, though Owl has implied she was, in fact, and Island Dweller. *It has been confirmed that Malcolm does indeed have some form of mental illness but what it is unknown what exactly it is.